Chamel
Chamel (シャメル), the Dark Demon God Hero, is a member of the Demon Realm race and is allied with the Dark Empire. Chamel is a playable Demon Realm race avatar in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance Chamel appears somewhat similar to a young version of Demigra. Biography Dark Demon Realm Saga Chamel is an antagonist in and the partner of Demigra, though he disagrees with Demigra's methods, believing that a warrior should only use their own strength. Dark Empire Saga ;Manga In the manga, after Kid Buu absorbs Demon God Dabura to become the Demon God Buu, Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Vegito and proceeds to fight Buu in a fairly evenly matched battle. Vegito fires his Spirit Sword technique directly at Kid Buu but before it reaches him the attack is blocked by the sudden appearance of Chamel. Chamel, before he could say anything however was suddenly attacked by Demon God Buu. Taking on the attack unscathed, Chamel followed the Time Patrol to the Sacred World of the Kai and complimented the Saiyans on the their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming agitated. Chamel along with Goku and Vegeta head to Hell where they confront Towa and the Grim Reaper Shroom. Chamel tells the Saiyans to deal with Shroom as he takes on Towa who states how he has betrayed them. Shortly after he is attacked by Shroom having weakened the two Saiyans after mowing their soul. ;Game In the game, the Time Patrol fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged, the Dark Empire Forces arrive on the battlefield commanded by Demon God Dabura. Chamel appears in front of the Time Patrol and appears to assist them, taking out a few of the Dark Empire Forces ships before facing off with Dabura directly. He is quickly defeated by Dabura who knocks him away with his sword. He makes another appearance later on when the Time Patrol confront Turles and the Dark Empire Forces led by Mechikabura. After the Dark-Masked King takes out Turles and everyone's attention is places elsewhere, Chamel appears and uses his powers to empower and awaken Turles once again. Power Chamel's power is comparable to Makyouka Form Demigra, when Demigra adds his magical power and the energy from the Time-Space Door into Chamel he becomes so powerful that his simple presence causes the world to begin collapsing. After Chamel is defeated by Goku and the warrior from another world, Goku notes that in terms of strength Chamel is the strongest. In a trailer for Heroes, Chamel is easily defeated by Demon God Dabura. In the Dark Demon Realm Mission manga, Chamel is shown to effortlessly block Xeno Vegito's Spirit Sword technique that was aimed for Demon God Buu. He also was able to take on Buu's attack unscathed and seemed confident in taking on the Demon God Towa. Forms Chamel can use the Class-up and Super Class-up, however his appearance does not alter. God Class-up Chamel, along with the other avatars, can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power. Trivia *Chamel's name comes from bé'chamel' sauce. Gallery Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Breakers Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters Category:Characters